Something More
by Cat-Lover-101
Summary: Kagome is a silver kitsune and she is a princess, but she sneaks out one night and meats another kitsune and bat demon. raited for language and sugjestiveness NO LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

_**SOMETHING MORE**_

I'm lazy so one disclamer for the whole story

Disclamer: i own nothing though i wish i owned Youko Kurama! but i don't so don't get mad at me

_CHAPTER 1_

A young silver kitsune demoness that looked 16 in human years and in a royal kimono that was purple with blue flowers running across it, long black/silver hair down to her ankles that was up in a bun with silver ears on top of her head and a long soft flowing silver tail, dark almost black blue eyes with light gold flecks, she was small for her age, was walking through the halls of a castle

KAGOME'S POV

I was walking through the halls of the castle when it happened. My mother, the queen, was pregnant again after me and my older sisters, Kikyou, Sango and Rin. Kikyou was the oldest at 18ish in human years, she has long hair to her knees that was black with dark and light red streaks she has one light and one dark red ear and a light red tail with a dark red steak on it, she has brown eyes with dark and light green flecks. Sango and Rin the middle at 17ish in human years, both have brown hair but Rin has light red streaks with light red matching ears and tail and Sango has same except it's dark red same with the brown eyes Rin light green and Sango dark green. And I was the youngest at 16 in human years. But not anymore. Well back to the point. I was walking in the halls and all of a sudden a scream tore through the air. Servants ran this way and that getting the nursery ready and getting stuff for the birth of my younger brother or sister. 'oh I hope it's a boy I don't have a brother yet. Sure I have my best friends, Miroku and Inuyasha, that think of me as their sister and me my brother but this one is actually blood!' was all I could think of as I saw my sisters trying to get through the servants to get to me so I started to walk towards them, too. It was actually really hard because the servants were pushing and shoving to get to where they had to go. When we finally reached each other I asked, "What are we supposed to do right now? Do you know Kikyou? You have been through this twice already."

"We have to go to the medic wing and wait with father for the birthing to be done, then father goes in first then me then Rin then Sango then you, Kagome." informed Kikyou. I pouted 'why do I always have to go last.'

"Now now, little sister, no need to pout." said Rin.

"Ya, no pouting you still get to see him or her." Sango said.

"Fine! But why do I always have to be last!" I said.

"Because you are the youngest!" Kikyou teased. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey! I was just saying!" she said and pretended to be mad by sticking her nose in the air, but you could tell she wasn't by the smile on her face.

"Come on we have to go to the medic wing!" I laughed and started walking there. When we got there we were greeted by our father, the king, who was waiting for us. He had long dark brown hair with dark red streaks up in his usual pony tail and brown eyes with dark green specks and dark red ears and tail.

"The birthing is almost done." he informed us. Just then a nurse came out and told us it was done and she had twin boys named Souta and Kohaku. Then more quietly she said Souta has priest powers and Kohaku looks like he will be an excellent demon slayer. She said it more quietly because priests, priestesses and demon slayers can't be demon royalty but it is in our bloodline, so there isn't anything we can do about it. Our father insists that we train our holy powers and train to be a demon slayer so we know how to protect ourselves from other demons. But I say that we probably have to worry more about bandits and thieves more than demons. So I train with people to learn to protect myself from and to kill other people so bandits and thieves can't harm me. At night I will sometimes go out to a clearing in the woods and practice with my large boomerang that is called a Harakatsu, my katana (sword), my poison pellets, hand to hand combat, trickery('cause I'm a fox), thievery and pick pocketing(again fox), my priestess powers, my plants (because some how I'm a silver kitsune and I have the power over plants even with two red kitsune parents, they told me silver was rare!) and my bow and arrow . I am now a master at the harakatsu, the kanta, poison pellets, hand to hand combat, bow and arrow, a master at trickery, a master priestess, and a master at controlling plants. With my priestess powers I can make barriers with ease and throw balls of purification and I can channel my purification powers through my weapons even (my poison pellets!) and I can shrink stuff (right now all of my weapons are shrunk to the size of charms and are on my charm bracelet), and I can read auras and I have a massive amount of power so I don't tire out easily and I can hide my power signature and scent so nothing can track me and I am also a master at stealth and I am the guardian of a jewel called the shikon no tama or the jewel of four souls (I have it as a necklace around my neck). Kikyou is also a priestess she can make barriers and make purified arrows. Sango and Rin are both master demon slayers.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't know it was my turn to go and see my mother and baby brothers until Rin waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hey. HEY. HEY!" Sango yelled.

"W-what?" I ask

"It's your turn!" she tells me

"OK ok!" I say as I walk into the nursery room. When I saw my mother she looked worn out. Her short black and light red hair was now dull and messy. Her blue and green eyes had a glazed over look but she wore a triumphant look and a happy smile. She was holding two blue blankets one had a baby boy that had black with dark red streaked hair with blue eyes with dark green specks . I smiled at that and them looked at the other boy had brown hair with light red steaks and chocolate brown eyes with light green specks. 'I so happy for one me and mom aren't the only ones with blue eyes even if mine have gold flecks and they have green for two now I have not _one_ brother but _two! _I want to hold one!' was all I could think about.

"Can I hold one?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course" said mom. And she handed the one with black and dark red hair to me.

"that is Souta." she told me, " this is Kohaku." She said giving me him as well. While I was holding Souta and Kohaku she got up and walked up to me.

"Their beautiful! Hi little kits. I'm Kagome. I'm your sister. I hope you like me." I said to them and cuddled them close to my heart, " I love you already!"

"They are beautiful aren't they? I've really out done myself this time. I'm going to talk a nap. When you are done holding them put them in those baskets over there. Souta on left Kohaku on right." she told me as she went back over to the bed and laid down and went to sleep. After she went to sleep I held the kits for another hour till they went to sleep in my arms. Then I went over and put them in their designated baskets. Then I went up to my room and went to sleep.

************************************************************************Midnight

I woke at midnight as usual and changed into a purple demon slayer outfit ( like Sango's only purple where there is pink on hers) then hid my sent and aura and snuck out of the castle to the forest and to a clearing in the middle of the forest. I unshrink all of my weapons and strap all of them to their rightful place except my bow and arrows, witch I held in my hands. Then I took aim and channel some of my miko powers into the arrow. It started to glow a bright purple. I took aim and was about to shoot the arrow when all of a sudden I felt something coming at me. I whipped around and shot the arrow at the vine coming out of the forest. It purified and dropped to the ground. I walked up to it and dropped down next to it and closed my eyes while putting my clawed hand on it and channeled my power into it and who ever was holding it, their hand would be wrapped up in the vines. I grab the vine and pull. Hard. Maybe a little too hard. Next thing I know a big silver ball is flying towards me. I quickly doge by jumping to the side, doing a roll and landing on my knees. I look back and see a tall fox demon. He has long silver hair with matching silver ears on his head and long soft looking silver tail, he also has gold eyes. He was wearing all white. I flick my tail in annoyance. 'he just had to be a silver kitsune! And he had to be cute, too!' I think glaring at him. ' and he isn't even paying attention to his opponent! What a jerk!' I think watching him struggling to get the vine off of his hand. Completely ignoring me.

I clear my throat. Still ignoring me.

I clear my throat again. And he still ignores me! 'you asked for it buddy!' I think as I make the vine continue up him arm and totally engulf his right arm. Then he tried to push his power into the vine, but of course he couldn't because it was full with my power. I pulled on the vine a little to get his attention. I watched as he fallowed the vine till he was looking at me. He looked me up and down. All of a sudden the vine was cut and he was behind me with one hand over my mouth, the other holding my wrists, and his tail around my waist holding me up against him.

"Now what would a little vixen like you be doing out in the middle of the woods, all alone?" he whispered into my ear in a deep husky voice. Now that got me mad. 'Who does he think he is! Is he trying to seduce me! Well I'm a virgin and don't plan on changing that any time soon!' I did the first two things that came to mind. I bit his hand till he removed it and shocked him with my powers.

Lets just say he let go pretty quick. Let go as in was pushed back by the `little shock` I gave him. I whipped around to see him picking himself up from the ground while he was smoking. ' he just had to go and get all flirty with me! Well two can play that game!'

"This little vixen is here all alone because she knows how to take care of herself." I reply to his question with a smirk. He looked up at me then smirked and said, "We'll see."

Now that left me puzzled until he disappeared. When he disappeared I quickly put up a barrier. Good thing I did, too, cause next thing I know another vine is being purified by my barrier.

"I thought you knew that wouldn't work. It didn't last time." I told him as I let my barrier down. Just when I did he came out of the woods very quickly. I barely had time to dodge.

"So you do have a talent you can run, really fast" I say, "I was staring to think you didn't have any. Guess this will be fun" I taunted him as I hid my aura and sent and hid in a tree. I looked back to see him standing in the middle of the clearing. 'Kami, is he hot in the moonlight or what! Bad thoughts, Kags! Bad thoughts!' I mentally yell at myself.

"What do we have here?" said a deep voice behind me. On instinct I whipped around and drew my kanta and swung it at a tall black figure. I took a whiff of the air at the same time. 'Bat demon' I think as he jumps back to avoid my blade. He had long black hair up in a ponytail with a ragged black hat on his head under that was a pair of violet eyes, he had a ragged black vest with ribbons going up his arms and he was wearing what looked like a grey skirt with black pants. He was twirling a pendent around and around and ….around…..and….around. I shook my head to clear it and growled at him.

"Now now, no need to be hasty." he teased.

"Cocky bastard!" I growl. I sense the fox coming at me so I put up a barrier again. I feel him hit and get thrown back a few feet. The sun reflected off the jewel, that I still have around my neck since I can't go anywhere without it. 'Wait! Sun!' I think as I quickly look at the sky to see it slowly getting brighter.

"Shit! Really wish I could stay but I've got places to be." I say. Then quickly hide my sent and aura, and ran as fast as I could to the castle. When I got there I quickly went to my room and changed out of my demon slayer outfit into a royal kimono that was black with white stars on it and a white obi. Then in shrink my harakatsu, kanta, bow and arrows, seeds (for using plants she needs seeds first), and my poison pellets. I take my hair down and brush my tail and then start brushing my hair when a maid walked in.

"Lady Kagome? You are already awake?" she asked amazed.

"Yes, I am Aoikaji. You do know I get up on time sometimes. How many times do I have to tell you, just Kagome" I teased. Aoikaji was my best friend besides Miroku. She is the only one that knows I sneak out at night, I told no one else. Aoikaji has long bleach-blond hair to her butt and usually has it in a ponytail with large brown-red falcon wings on her back, and bright blue innocent eyes. She was wearing a normal maid's kimono. It was brown with red suns (our family crest) and a maroon obi.

"Yes I know, Kagome." she said smiling.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" I asked.

"Oh! Kagome! It was very hard! I feel faint from so much stain to say that!" she said sighing dramatically and pretend faint into my arms were I was standing right next to her.

"Oh no! Aoikaji! How will I get over your death! I feel faint also!" I say playing along and crumpling to the floor with Aoikaji on top of me laughing.

" Now come on, Kagome. I need to get you ready for breakfast with lord Kajitaki and Lady Yumetenshi, Lady Kikyou, Lady Sango, and Lady Rin." she informed me.

"Of course. But while you do my hair I have something to tell you." I say as I go and sit on my bed and Aoikaji sits behind me. She starts to braid my hair as I tell her about what happened the night before and how for some reason I can't get the silver kitsune out of my head.

"Well, it sounds like your in love." she teased after she was done with my hair.

"What! No! It has to be because he attacked me! I can't love that jerk!" I exclaimed in disbelief more to assure myself then her.

"Well I don't know about you but the bat sounds dreamy!" she said.

"Well then you can come tonight incase they come back for more." I teased.

"Really! Can I really come I've wanted to go since you first told me!" she exclaimed.

"Why didn't you just ask?" I asked her as we got up and started walking to the dining hall with her fallowing.

"I didn't think you would let me." she said embarrassed.

"Well you can and will if I have to drag you there myself." I tell her as we get there.

"Thank you! See you tonight!" she said as she skipped off and I walked in and took my seat. Breakfast was quiet as was the rest of the day. When it was finally sunset I had dinner and then rushed to my room to get ready. I was going there early today because I was taking Aoikaji with me. When I got there I saw Aoikaji in a slayer outfit that was white where mine was purple and had a kanta on her hip.

"Hi." I said as I unbraided my hair and put it in a simple ponytail with two strands of hair on the side of my head then I braided the ponytail. I changed into my slayer outfit. Grabbed Aoikaji's hand and masked both our auras and scents and slipped out of the castle. When we were out we ran to my clearing.

"We're here." I tell her as I unshrink my weapons. I strap my kanta to my hip my bow and arrows to my back my poison pellets under my shoulder guard and my seeds behind my left ear and holding my harakatsu.

"Wow! Its beautiful!" she exclaims. All of a sudden I put a barrier around us.

"You again." I growled as the two demons come out of the woods.

"Yes us again." said the silver kitsune with a smirk.

"And I see you brought a friend." said the bat as he starred at Aoikaji. I looked at her to see a slight blush on her face.

"And this friend has a name!" she growled at him.

"Please do tell." he said with smirk. I growled at him. 'I don't like the way he is looking at her' I growl in my mind.

"Aoikaji Soratenshi." she said.

"Well Miss Aoikaji. Does your friend have a name?" asked the kitsune as he starred at me making me uncomfortable. She was about to reply when I slapped my hand over her mouth. She gave me a questioning look, then look at how his ears had perked forward and was starring at me with an intense gaze. I glared back. Slowly realization dawned on her and she nodded. When I removed my hand she was smirking.

"Tell you what. If you can beat me in a fight I'll tell you. If you lose you tell me yours." I told him then looked at the bat, " since you aren't in the bet. Do you have a name?" I asked him.

"Deal" said the fox.

"The names Kuroune." said the bat now known as Kuroune as he glanced as me then back at Aoikaji.

"Got a starring problem." demanded Aoikaji.

"Not at all." he said with a smirk as he went to the sidelines. Aoikaji just glared at him as she, too, walked to the edge of the clearing.

"So shall we get started?" he asked.

"Of course." I said while twirled harakatsu above me.

"Harakatsu!" I yelled as I through it at him. Then I grabbed my kanta and rushed right behind the boomerang. He ducked to dodge the harakatsu and didn't see me coming up behind it. I swung my sword at him and he barely dodged it and got a nicked on the arm. As my arm went by he grabbed it and spun around and through me back the way I came.

' right on time' I think as I land on my feet and grab the harakatsu that came back just then.

"Thanks. I was wondering if I would get back in time to catch harakatsu." I tell him with a smirk.

"Any time" he said with a smirk of his own. 'god is he hot when he smirks. Bad Kags stop right there! But still. NO!' I mentally yell. Then he rushes at me and swings what looks like a blade made of vine. I do a back handspring to dodge. I tie harakatsu to my back and take my bow and arrows off. I started to shoot at him not adding purification to them, after all it was just a competition to get the others name. after a while I got tired of that so I tied them to my belt because my back was full. I took out my kanta, again.

I was about to lunge at him when I hear a loud, "Kagome!" it sounded so outraged I turned to the voice and stop dead. There just at the edge of the clearing was my father looking more outraged than I've ever seen.

"Kagome!" he says again, "how dare you sneak out of the castle! After dark at that! You are to come with me at once!" he growled at me. My ears where pinned to my head at the tone of voice he used.

"Now I'm glad I've arranged a marriage for you! That means you can't sneak out anymore!" he added. Then my temper started to rise.

"You did what! You agreed to let me marry someone I've never met!" I growled out, "Well I won't do it! I'm leaving because I know that is the only way for me not to marry him!" I tell him. I heard a gasp behind me, I turned around and saw it was Aoikaji.

"If you are leaving so am I!" she told me. I just nodded.

"Don't be ridicules! You are not leaving! Where will you go?" he asked us.

"With us. That is if you want to." the kitsune offered stepping to stand next to me.

"Gladly." I tell him witch earned me a smirk. The smirking kitsune turned back to my father.

"And just who are you?" my father demanded.

"Youko Kurama at your service." the fox now known as Youko said bowing.

"Youko Kurama, the great thief and bandit!" he said amazed, "Kagome, the friends you make. Thank you but they are coming with me!" he demanded looking at me. I glared back.

"Now now, if the young ladies don't want to. Is it really your place to force them?" asked Kuroune asked coming to stand next to me and Youko.

"Yes" my father answer.

"Well we say it isn't." said Youko getting into a attack position. I grabbed his arm to get his attention. When he looked at me in question I shook my head negatively. He understood that I didn't want him to harm my father. I quickly hid my aura and scent then walked over to Aoikaji and hid her's, also. Youko and Kuroune must have understood because just as we ran they where right behind us.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry but I will not be continuing this story for a while I have to many stories to type as of right know. So again, sorry, if you read reviewed on the story I will send you a personal message when I will be starting this story again.


End file.
